Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Stacymc2012
Summary: Donna's new favorite song is on repeat in the Tardis. It gets stuck in the Doctor's head. So, he decides to use it for his benefit when he accidentally loses track of her... Oops!


**Disclaimer:** I own not Doctor Who or The Script or their song The Man Who Can't Be Moved. Please, do not sue, all I have to offer is my feathery purple pen.

**Author's Note: ** My sister and I had the song _The Man Who Can't Be Moved_ on repeat and this story is the product of it. Darn plot bunny bit me hard! I hope you enjoy! And as always, your thoughts and reviews are very much appreciated. [:

* * *

><p>The Doctor tugged on the ends of the hair on his head. He was going to rip his hair out, among other things, if he had to hear that damn song again. "Donna, please, for the love of... Anything really... Bananas! Stop repeating that same forsaken song!" He griped at her.<p>

Donna sang along with the Irish singer on the radio: "_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me..._" The redhead paused and shook her head, "Oh, no! I had to put up when you went through your phase with that weird band from that planet where all they spoke was gibberish and all the songs sounded _exactly_ the same!"

"They did not! You could distinctively tell the difference and they had very nice songs if you really heard what they were saying."

"The song stays playin', Spaceman!"

"No, it goes! Off now!" He said, clearly flustered.

However, it was a hiss and the spark of something on the console from the ship that caused them both to stop arguing. The Doctor groaned, "This isn't possible... How do you always manage to get the Tardis... _My_ Tardis to agree with you?"

Donna smirked, "She likes me better."

He rolled his eyes and grumbled incoherently and began the bumpy process of landing the ship. Once he had finished the task, the Doctor looked at the scanner to figure out where they were. He made a face when he realized where they were, that damned song still playing in the background and Donna was _still_ singing along. This had to be at least the twentieth time that day.

"Hey, Donna?" He got no response as she continued singing, "Donna?"

"_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet..._" She bopped her head from side to side, her eyes closed.

"Donna!" He hated exclaiming like that.

She jumped out of her world where she had lost herself in the song and looked at him, terribly peeved, "What?"

"We've landed." He said plainly then continued, as calmly as he could, "Could you please, please shut off that song? I need to explain something to you."

Donna sighed, "Alright." She shut off her iPod on the iHome player and walked to where he was on the console, "What planet are we on?" She asked as she looked at the map the scanner was providing for them.

"Maze." He said as he typed something into the scanner then explained, "I find it to be a rather interesting planet. You see the planet has the main corner here." He pointed, "Which is where we've landed. Facing the main corner to a point are 70 streets with houses and what not on them. What is unique is that these 70 streets branch out throughout the rest of the planet in an intricate maze when viewed from above. So I figured you and I should figure out a place where we'd meet if we wanted to venture off on our own."

Donna nodded, "That's pretty cool from above... Why are we here?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know. Tardis picked the place this time. So, if we venture off, or get lost or lose track of each other, we'll meet here, alright?" He pointed to the main corner of the map.

The ginger nodded in agreement and took his hand, "Alright then! C'mon! We'll be back later, Tardis!" She dragged him out of the ship as the Tardis hummed in agreement and her goodbye just as Donna's iHome sparked back into life and the song began playing over and over again. The Doctor internally cringed as the doors closed behind him, though he'd never admit that he had the song stuck in his head on replay as well.

He wasn't sure how it had happened, but one moment they were seeing what a street vendor had to offer after they had lured the Doctor and Donna in and the next Donna's hand was no longer in his and he stood alone in the middle of _some_ street. How was he going to find her now? He rubbed his temple and willed the chorus of _that_ melody away, but it wouldn't go away, like a pesky fly hovers over your food at a picnic. The alien man groaned again and silently cursed her under his breath for bringing him to learn the song well enough that as he walked to the corner where they'd agreed to meet up if they lost each other, he was silently mouthing out the lyrics.

He sighed; this was all her fault... Okay, not all of it. Just the song was her fault. He stood around in the corner, pacing and whistling the song by the Irish band. He huffed and realized that he wasn't going to be getting the tune out of his Time Lord head anytime soon so he might as well had embraced it. He wasn't sure what it was about the song that ticked him off so much. Though he'd never told Donna, the lyrics weren't half bad... It was quite a sweet song actually. How he'd wait for her on the corner of this one street where they had met... Holding up a cardboard with her name on it, hoping that, if someone did see her they'd tell he-

The Time Lord paused for a moment and blinked. He was in this same situation right now as he waited and hoped that Donna would find him. Here he was, standing at a street corner. He sighed, "Well, can't beat 'em, join 'em..."

He walked into an alleyway, where trash was kept, in search of a piece of cardboard. When he found a folded up box, he tore of a flap of it and took out a black marker from his pocket and wrote something down on it. His hand reached into his other pocket after putting the marker away, to take out a picture of Donna that he had in there. No, it wasn't odd that he carried a picture of her in his pocket... He carried it for protection, hers, not his... And she had given it to him months back and he put it in his pocket and had forgotten to take it out and put it in a picture frame. Besides, he kind of liked keeping her picture there. Something else Donna Noble was never to know.

Walking back to their designated spot, the Doctor now held a newly-made sign and an up-close picture of him and her, in black and white each in their own hand. He stood on the corner, several people from the planet walked by and saw that he held up a sign and looked at him oddly and he explained, "I've lost her and she's not from here."

Nodding, the man who'd given him the confused look, then walked away. The Doctor continued to stand there, pacing slightly and sighed, he really hoped this worked. Though, the song never did say if the poor guy found his girlfriend or not... Not that he saw Donna as his girlfriend or-

The Doctor sighed and went back to singing the song lowly from the very beginning. This attracted the attention of a few people. Leave it to him to start singing in a planet where they'd never heard of music.

"That is amazing! How is he doing that? Composing such beautiful rhymes with such rhythm and it all works together!" exclaimed someone who had stopped in their tracks when they heard the Doctor singing lowly.

"Huh?" The Doctor asked and looked up, stopping the rest of the words of the tune from coming out.

The person urged him on, "No, no! Don't stop! Keep going! Keep doing that... What... You were doing."

The Doctor blinked several times and shrugged, "Alright..." He decided that if he was going to do this that he'd start from the very beginning of the song.

More and more people began crowding around him, amazed, wide grins spread across their faces as they listened intently to this new man and his incredibly catchy way of "speaking". Some began clapping and tried to follow the rhythm while others began handing him money and food was offered to him.

Donna looked away from where an old woman was trying to sell something to her at the sound of commotion going on around her. She crossed the street, which here took you nearly ten minutes to do from how wide the streets were. She saw the crowd seemingly multiplying as more and more people began crowding around in astonishment. She only prayed that it wasn't another alien invasion; she would really hate to have yet another vacation ruin by those bloody creatures. After weaving through throngs of people, nothing would prepare her for what she'd see.

The Doctor stood there, singing the song that he very adamantly asserted to hating. He was singing the last few notes and stood there, allowing herself to indulge on it first before rubbing it in his face that he did indeed love it. His brown orbs fluttered open as he breathed out the last word and he found her standing there, slightly shocked but with a smirk on her beautiful face. He took two long strides toward her and hugged her tightly, "There you are!"

She returned the hug half-heartedly. Donna would've welcomed it easily any other time but right now she was just plain confused, "What are you doing, Doctor?"

The alien explained to her what had happened with her disappearing and he realized that the song and him were in similar situations and that it seemed like a good idea and-

She cut off his ramblings by placing her index finger over his lips, "You silly, daft Spaceman. I told you I was just going across the street!"

His eyes flickered momentarily and then he exclaimed, despite her finger being over his lips, "There are practically seventy "across the streets"! I could've easily lost you forever! Can you imagine how long it'd take me to find you? You'd have great grandchildren!"

Donna rolled her eyes and took her hand away from his lips and cupped his right cheek and kissed his left on, "Aren't you just adorable?" He flushed under her hand and she continued speaking, "I can't get lost for forever. You will never lose me for forever. I've got plans for forever, remember?"

The Doctor gave her the cutest confused look she'd ever seen and she had to fight the urge to kiss him right there. His eyebrows arched inward ever so slightly, his mouth made a small O shape and hid eyes narrowed, "You do? Which plans are those that I know nothing about?"

Donna smiled and it was now her turn to blush slightly, "I'm meant to be by your side for forever... With you in the Tardis?"

He grinned widely, "Ah, yes! How could I forget those plans!"

She smiled and looked down at the cardboard he held and she raised a brow at it as she read it aloud: "If you see her, could you tell her where I am? Very original, Time boy. You still hatin' that song?"

He made face and nodded, "Still, very much so. Not as much as before though. It helped me find you, did it not?"

"I would suppose..." Donna beamed at him.

Someone from around the crowd, which they seemed to forget existed around them in a circle, leaned into the Doctor and whispered into his ear, "You've now got her in your arms. Kiss her."

The Doctor looked at the old woman who had spoken to him and saw the hand motions that she made at him, telling him to go on and he returned the gaze to the beauty standing beside him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Donna raised yet another baffled eyebrow at him and opened her mouth to begin speaking, "Doctor? What are you-"

He cut her off by crashing his lips over hers in a searing yet soft and gentle kiss. Though it had caught Donna by complete surprise, she quickly overcame it and returned the kiss with just as much controlled passion, both her hands finding either side of his cheeks. Each trying to put everything they never had the courage to tell each other into this one kiss, forgetting the world that existed around them, they were in their own world now where nothing else mattered but him and her.

Yep, this was their new favorite song, no matter how much he denied it.


End file.
